Gone Mad
''Gone Mad ''is the eighth studio album by Luke Melvin, issued on Meet the Eye Records on 10 November 1982. It turns out this would be his last regular studio album, and he would only release two more before his death in June 2006. The next he would release would be in 1987 and the one after that would be 2004. The album did not do well at all and in December 1982, Luke Melvin announced he would be retiring. The single released from the album: "How Could I Carry On" did not get anywhere. By 2018, the album had been certified gold. Only Melvin and Ringo Starr feature on the album. On 10 November 2012, the album was remastered and re-released for the thirtieth anniversary by the Estate of Luke Melvin. Background Following ''Come to England'', Luke Melvin had a desire to write songs and do another album and try and get himself big again, at least on the level of ''Sweet Smell of Success'''' (1973). So he got the album all ready, and got it on the queue for Meet the Eye Records but when it was released it was almost as disastrous as [[Meet the Eye|''Meet the Eye]]'' (1974). Following the album, Luke Melvin retired from the music business and only two more studio albums came in the next twenty-five years. Songs '''Side one' "How Could I Carry On" was about Luke Melvin releasing studio albums following John Lennon's death. Melvin said: "I just thought: 'I'm selfish as fuck'. I wrote a song about that." The song was the single from the album "Destruction" was the B-side to "How Could I Carry On" and was about how life had gone from the period 1980-82. Melvin said: "The early eighties was complete and utter depression. That's what the song 'Destruction' is about." "Very Well" was a song just written when he found out that Come to England ''didn't do too well. Melvin said: "I hoped that this new album ''Gone Mad ''would do well but I was wrong." "No One's Bothered" was about when he went to a pub and he was crying because of John Lennon's death but no one cared they just asked him about a new album. Melvin said: "I couldn't believe it. I'd just lost John Lennon and no one gave a shit. They were just talking about my announcement of ''Come to England." Side two "Very Cool" was a song that Melvin wrote when he first planned Gone Mad. He said: "I knew I wanted to make an album so I wrote 'Very Cool' quite quickly. Songwriting practise." "I Me Mine" was a song by George Harrison which Luke Melvin covered on Gone Mad. "All Things Must Pass" was a song by George Harrison which Luke Melvin covered on Gone Mad. "What Is Life" was a song by George Harrison which Luke Melvin covered on Gone Mad. Track listing All songs written by Luke Melvin, except where noted. Side one # "How Could I Carry On" - 3:48 # "Destruction" - 5:23 # "Very Well" - 7:54 # "No One's Bothered" - 1:53 Side two # "Very Cool" - 3:58 # "I Me Mine" (George Harrison) - 2:25 # "All Things Must Pass" (George Harrison) - 3:47 # "What Is Life" (George Harrison) - 4:22 Personnel *Luke Melvin - lead vocals, electric guitar, bass guitar *Ringo Starr - drums